The present disclosure relates generally to surgery and the placement of sutures, and more particularly, to devices and methods for the suture repair of tissue.
Surgical closure techniques using sutures is one approach to tissue repair. In some instances, however, these techniques can be difficult to execute due to anatomic constraints, obstruction of visualization by blood or other bodily fluids, and the proximity to nerve rootlets. In some instances, these challenges can be further complicated when using minimally invasive techniques such as, for example, a tubular retractor. Traditional tools and devices can be limited and, in some instances, lack maneuverability to avoid obstructions and/or to enable adequate passage of the needle and suture through the tissue.